


ART: We're the Ones (Who're Taking You Home)

by Anonymous



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: avengerkink, Cover Art, M/M, Multi, WIP Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: My art entry for the WIP Big Bang. :)You can read the story at this link:https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464117
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89
Collections: AvengerKinkAnon, WIP Big Bang 2020





	ART: We're the Ones (Who're Taking You Home)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We're the Ones (Who're Taking You Home)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464117) by [Jaune_Chat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune_Chat/pseuds/Jaune_Chat). 




End file.
